


Dream is dead

by mint404



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Dream is dead, M/M, Sapnap is sad, dnf implied, dnf implied ?, dream feels guilty but doesnt know why, dream meets up with George and Sapnap at his grave, evil george at the end, george is sad :(, george is super sad but everyone else isnt having it, george liked dream, george should have confessed to dream sooner, ghostbur has my whole heart, i added a lot and didn't look back so if i dont make sense just pretend it does, i swear i will actually look over my stories next time, idk i just decided to write this because of what happened yesterday lmao, no beta we die like sapnap in manhunts, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint404/pseuds/mint404
Summary: Dream goes to see George and Sapnap at his own grave and talk to them. Dream doesn't realise the damage he's done on the smp. But George is sad and vents to Dream. Wilbur is there wooo!I'm bad at summaries my bad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Dream is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Dream's dead and George is super sad.

George’s glassy eyes stared down at the gravestone that was carved with the words “Dream,” gripping the purple lilacs in his hands while refusing to set them down. He desperately tried to hold back tears, but his heart couldn’t take it. 

“We should have helped him,” George lets out. He slowly starts kneeling down towards the grave as tears start to flow down his face. Something about setting down Dream’s favorite flowers physically and mentally hurt him. Setting the flowers down meant it was over. 

George didn’t want it to be over. 

Well, no one wanted it to be over. 

No one wanted it ending like this.

Sapnap wraps his arms around George, putting his head on his shoulder weeping at the loss of his friend. George continued to stare at the grave, thinking back on all the memories they created together, the what if’s, the regrets. The thoughts about Dream having barely any memories of them tore him apart, if only he told Dream how he truly felt about him maybe this would have never happened. 

“Hi, guys!” an overly enthusiastic voice calls out. Sapnap and George quickly stand up to look behind them. George gasps, covering his mouth at the sight in front of him while Sapnap nearly passes out at the sight. Dream and Wilbur stood right in front of them smiling at the two with the most innocent looking faces he’s ever seen. Though, instead of Dream’s skin being pale, his skin was gray just like Wilbur’s. He wore a plain lime t-shirt and grey sweatpants with his hair fluffy hair slightly messy and a bright smile. 

All his scars were gone, his smile glowed.

“Hey, I got a new ghost friend now! Found him outside of the town house. I plan on showing him around L’manburg,” Wilbur, well ghostbur as they like to call him, says. 

“George, Sapnap, I missed you!” Dream says in the softest tone opening his arms out for a hug. George closes his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. He wanted to scream to the top of his lungs and start a ritual to bring him back to life, but he knew that wasn’t allowed. He sounded so happy to see them.

Sapnap was the one to break the news that they couldn’t hug, or see them much longer in fact. 

“Oh, well me and Wil can hug each other,” Dream says, giving them his bright smile that tore him apart. 

“Yeah, that’s because you two are dead and I guess it just works like that,” Sapnap says, attempting to form sentences. Dream’s smile dropped, forming into a concerned face, instead.

“Oh, it’s that feeling again. What’s wrong?” Dream asks, walking up to them. 

They didn’t want Dream’s story ending how it did. Him and Dream were supposed to be together till the very end, making flower crowns in the fields, opening up a bakery in the town of L’manburg, live in his cottagecare house together, and pass peacefully at old age.

But instead, the once Loyal and caring Dream became power hungry, eventually starting wars until he could no longer defend himself. Till all his power was stripped away from him, making himself go crazy, and eventually ending up here. 

Dead.

George kept telling himself not to blame himself for it, but he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he had just talked to Dream instead of abandoning him. He knew Dream more than anyone else. He knew he was a good man, but he couldn’t bring himself to help him. Dream betrayed him by dethroning him, telling him that the disc mattered more than him. Though, the thoughts of resolving their conflict peacefully could have been better.

That haunts him everyday. 

Tommy, Quackity, and Tubbo walk towards the grave to check up on George and Sapnap. They come back to an unexpected guest there. Tommy inhales, staring down at the man who he was at war with in the first place. 

Dream notices the glares on the three boy’s faces with confusion. 

“Hi, guys,” Dream awkwardly says, giving them a small smile. “Why is everyone sad today?” 

“Dream, go somewhere else, I can’t stand to look at you any longer. I just want to put these stupid flowers on your stupid gravestone and-” Tommy shouts, but he gets cut off by Tubbo.

“Stop, he’s not like his old self, anymore. I don’t want anymore yelling.” 

“Not like his old self? He was a good guy. He just hit a few rough patches, so would you stop,” George jumps in.

“He became power hungry and tried to kill us-”

“He was never a good guy. He manipulated all of us-”

“Wait, what happened,” Dream asks. “I thought we were all friends…”

Tommy takes a deep breath and walks away throwing the flowers Tubbo forced him to hold. 

“Dream, what do you remember?” Quackity asks. 

“I remember us building the house over there, I remember us running around, I remember inviting you here….I remember walking around the town and talking and laughing together. It was nice…but I can’t help but feel bad about...something. This wave of guilt keeps hitting me, but I don’t know why. I just want all of us to be happy,”

They all looked around at each other not knowing what to do or say. They were quiet for a few more seconds.

“I’ll let you know later, Dream,” George says, quietly. Tubbo steps towards Sapnap and George.

“Do you remember Fundy?” Dream hesitates at Tubbo’s question.

“Umm, oh he’s in my distant memory. I remember playing chess with him, but that’s it. I can’t come up with anything else,” Everyone gasped at his response. 

Ghosts only remember a few good distant memories…

“Dream… he was your husband. Do you not remember your wedding?” Dream gasped at Tubbos words.

“I’ve always wanted to get married!” Dream says. But just like a push of a button, the smile quickly died down, again. “How come I don’t remember. Weddings are supposed to be one of the happiest days of anyone's life. Right…”

“He wasn’t happy with Fundy….” George says.

“Of course he wasn’t George, he wanted power. He used him.” Quackity says.

“But, he seemed so happy to be with Fundy, even after he betrayed him. I thought-” 

“Well, he wasn’t,” Sapnap jumps in. “At least he’s at peace.” 

“Well, I can try and make it up to you guys. I’m a good guy, I promise! I would never hurt any of you. You guys are my friends, right?” They listen to Dream’s desperate attempts of making them feel better. “I don’t like this guilty feeling I have, you guys...” Dream pleads. 

Tubbo and Quackity set down their flowers and walk away. 

“I’m going to go talk to them,” Sapnap says and walks to them.

Dream, Wilbur, and George stood there quietly. George felt a drop of water fall on his nose. He looked up to see the sky start turning grey, he only had a few minutes left with them.

“I don’t have any blocks…I have blue stuff, though” Wilbur says, sadly.

“I don’t either.” Dream and George say in unison.

Dream giggles at the sudden event, showing off his golden smile that George missed so much.

“You can come with me to the bakery. I have a small room in there, we can be roomies!”

‘We were supposed to be roomies’ George thinks.

“That sounds awesome,” Dream says. “Later, can we go pick flowers together? And maybe get them a few gifts? I want to make it up to them. They seem to be upset with me and I have this awful feeling I did something wrong. But I don’t know what it is. I don’t like this feeling.” 

“I’m not mad at you…” George whispers.

“What was that?” Dream asks, stepping closer to george.

“I said, I’m not mad at you.” George spits out. He looks up to see a smile grow on his face.

“Oh I wish I could hug you right now. I’m so happy we’re ok.” Dream says, towering over George, “We’re still best friends, right?”

“You remember us being best friends,” George asks.

“Oh, I am right. I’m just going off of all the distant memories I have of everyone and this place. They’re good memories too,” Dream says. 

George was grateful for the rain, it helped him cover the tears that ran down his face. Dream didn’t have much of his memories, but the fact that he still remembers they were best friends broke him down. George flops to the ground to bawl with his hands in his face.

Dream drops down with his hands almost touching his shoulder. He could feel Dream’s warm energy right there. He has never wanted a hug more badly in his life. Wilbur makes his way towards George, wanting to hug him.

“This isn’t fair. I should have done something. Nothing will ever be the same, please Dream, don’t leave me. Don’t leave me like this,” George pleads attempting to grab onto Dream, but ending up falling through him. 

“I’m trying so hard to keep appearing to you, but it hurts… the water’s somehow burning me.” Dream whines. “The afterlife is very strange.”

“We’ve got to go, Dream,” Wilbur says. “George will see if we feel recharged. If we do, we can invite you to the flower fields!” 

“It’s not the same. Nothing will ever be the same,” George cries. 

“Hey don’t be sad. Take a deep breath and smile. Although I don’t have much of my memories, I still have a feeling we were very good friends, I mean, best friends. I have vivid memories of us laughing together on that path over there. Their very distant memories, like snippets, but still memories nonetheless. All this sadness will go away soon.” 

George nods at his words. “Dream, it will never be the same. You don’t remember the relationship we had. The almost perfect one. I knew you loved me. I knew you wanted to protect me, but everyone made me believe wrong. You didn’t want me being a target for Tommy because you cared. You loved me, and I took it for granted. You got upset and believed no one would love you after finding out about Fundy’s betrayal and me not believing you. So you decided to take over everything becoming the thing you swore to destroy. I should have saved you, I could have. We all cared about you, Dream. We all cared about you, but we were too scared to try and help” George cries, venting to Dream about everything. “I wish the discs never existed. This bullshit was all because of Tommy and Tubbo…” George gets bad thoughts.

“I- I sound like a horrible person...” Dream says. 

“Dream, you were an incredible one. You just went off the deep end at the end of it, but I know you had the good in you. Sometimes people push other people’s buttons. We all had some type of traum, but instead of helping each other, we kept declaring war.” George says. Dream stared at the grass with the guilty feeling again. “I want to make it up to everyone…” Dream says. 

“No, they're just as bad. They’re all pieces of shit. They’re the ones who got you in this situation in the first place,” George cries.

“I think this was my fault, but what did they do? I don’t remember much about them, but I feel a wave of guilt every time I’m around them…did I really betray them. I would never want to do that...” Dream asks, staring deep in George’s eyes. He takes a deep breath.

“Dream, I love you. But I know what I must do now, I’ll explain the whole thing later,” George says, standing up slowly, not making eye contact with them.

“Oh, are you going to talk to him about me?” He asks. George gives Dream an evil smirk, turning his hand into a fist.

“Yeah, talk to him,” George says. Wilbur and Dream then look at each other and smile. 

“George is a good guy! He’s very kind to me when we speak, so I’m sure he’ll work things out! No need to feel guilty anymore,” Wilbur says to Dream as they walk away disappearing right in front of George.

George was going to take his revenge on Tommy. If it wasn’t for Tommy’s stupid discs, this would have never happened. If Tommy wasn’t an annoying child, Dream would be with him right now. He was going to pay. Then, he was going to go after Tubbo, the man who had the plans to assassinate him. Then Quackity, then Fundy, and then take over. 

But first, he had to go after the root of the issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I just whipped this up and decided to post cause why not. Hope you enjoyed it anyways ! Have a wonderful day <333


End file.
